The invention provides modifiers for the anionic polymerization of conjugated dienes or of conjugated dienes with vinylaromatic compounds.
It is known that the anionic polymerization of conjugated dienes, optionally in combination with other unsaturated compounds such as vinylaromatic compounds, is performed in the presence of a so-called modifier in order, for example, to regulate the concentration of vinyl groups in the polymer since, inter alia, the glass transition temperature and thus other properties such as rolling resistance and wet-skid resistance, which are important when making tires, can be affected via the vinyl concentration of the polymer.
Anionic polymerization is performed in a known manner in an inert organic solvent such as aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbons, in the presence of organoalkali metal compounds, in particular alkyl lithium compounds, as initiators.
As mentioned, in particular during anionic polymerization, polar modifiers such as ethers and tertiary amines, which function as Lewis bases, are added to the reaction mixture in order to have an effect on the microstructure of the polymers. In this connection, reference is made to EP-A 0 304 589, DE-A 4 234 827, U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,959 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,956.
Known polar modifiers have either only ether structures (e.g. tert.-butoxyethoxyethane) or only tert.-a mine structures (e.g. N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethylethylene diamine) or are used in the form of cyclic compounds which have a combination of ether and tert.-amine structures (e.g. N-methylmorpholine).
The known above-mentioned polar modifiers, which are bidentate polar Lewis bases, are in particular still worthy of improvement, which relates e.g. to the ratio of modifier to initiator, the build-up of uniform chain statistics at low and at high temperatures and the incorporation of higher concentrations of vinyl groups in the polymer. In addition, known modifiers have the disadvantage that the vinyl concentration falls off drastically at high polymerization temperatures and is thus, subject to a temperature-sensitive microstructure regulation, such that block styrene is often incorporated and that larger amounts of modifier as compared with initiator are required during the preparation of polymers containing large amounts of vinyl units. Another disadvantage is the low boiling point of known modifiers and the poor separation from solvents which is associated with this.
Thus, the object of the invention was to provide modifiers for the anionic polymerization of conjugated dienes or of conjugated dienes with vinylaromatic compounds which do not have the disadvantages mentioned and, in particular, exhibit advantages with regard to the mode of preparation of the modifier and of microstructure regulation when using very small amounts of modifier and in addition enter into thermally stable coordination with the active anionic chain-ends.
Thus, the invention provides modifiers for the anionic polymerization of conjugated dienes or of conjugated dienes with vinylaromatic compounds which are characterized in that they are based on aminoethers of the formula 
in which
R1 and R2 are identical or different and represent alkyl groups with 1 to 10, preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl groups with 5 to 8, preferably 5 to 6 carbon atoms, aryl groups with 6 to 10, preferably 6 carbon atoms, and aralkyl groups with 7 to 15, preferably 7 to 9 carbon atoms,
X represents 
wherein R3 and R4 are defined in the same way as R1 and R2 and p represents an integer from 1 to 6, preferably 1 to 3,
m is an integer from 1 to 6, preferably 1 to 3, and
n is an integer from 1 to 6, preferably 1 to 3.
According to the present invention, those modifiers with the formulae given below are preferably used: 
Modifiers according to the present invention can be prepared, for example, by processes described in the literature (e.g. EP-A 47 67 85, U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,157, U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,072, U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,675 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,875).
Modifiers according to the present invention may be used individually or in any combination at all with each other.
Obviously, modifiers according to the present invention may also be used together with randomizers or modifiers disclosed in the literature. Potassium compounds with the following formulae, for example, may be mentioned: R1OK, R2COOK, R3R4NK, wherein R1, R2, R3 and R4 are alkyl groups with 1 to 20 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl groups with 3 to 20 carbon atoms, alkenyl groups with 2 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups with 5 to 20 carbon atoms or phenyl groups.
Examples of R1OK are potassium salts of monohydric and polyhydric alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, n-propanol, isopropanol, tert.-butyl alcohol, tert.-amyl alcohol, hexanol, cyclohexanol, 2-butenol, 4-methylcyclohexanol, 3-cyclopentenol, 3-hexenol, allyl alcohol, 1,3-dihydrohexane, 1,5,9-trihydrotridecane, benzyl alcohol, phenol, catechol, pyrogallol or 1-naphthol.
Examples of R2COOK are potassium salts of monobasic or polybasic carboxylic acids such as lauric acid, palmitic acid, stearic acid, sebacic acid, phenylacetic acid, benzoic acid, phthalic acid or 1,8,16-hexadecanetricarboxylic acid.
Examples of R3R4NK are potassium salts of secondary amines, in particular potassium salts of dimethylamine, di-n-butylamine, methyl-n-hexylamine, di(3-hexenyl)amine, diphenylamine or dibenzylamine. In this connection, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,200, U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,768, EP-A 0,603,886 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,760.
In addition, modifiers according to the present invention may be mixed with modifiers which contain either only nitrogen or only oxygen as the heteroatom, e.g. with N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethylethylenediamine, trialkylamines, N-methylmorpholine, N-phenylmorpholine, tetrahydrofuran, dioxan, diethylene glycol dimethyl ether and/or diethyl ether as are described e.g. in EP-A 0 304 589, DE-A 4 234 827, U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,959, U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,956.
The most suitable mixing ratio in a particular case can easily be determined by appropriate preliminary trials and is governed, inter alia, by the desired ultimate use of the polymers and by the desired structure for the microstructure.
Tridentate modifiers according to the present invention, which have a combination of tertiary amine groups and ether structural units, are used to prepare polymers based on conjugated dienes or copolymers based on conjugated dienes and vinylaromatic compounds.
Polymerization or copolymerization of the monomers mentioned is performed in the conventional way in a suitable solvent in the presence of organoalkali metal compounds as initiators, preferably alkali-lithium compounds such as methyl lithium, ethyl lithium, isopropyl lithium, n-butyl lithium, sec.butyl lithium, n-hexyl lithium, tert.octyl lithium, n-decyl lithium and aryl lithium compounds such as phenyl lithium, naphthyl lithium, 4-butylphenyl lithium, 4-phenylbutyl lithium and cyclohexyl lithium, wherein n-butyl lithium and sec.-butyl lithium are more preferred. The amount of lithium catalyst is governed by the type of organolithium compound and the molecular weight of the polymer being prepared.
Suitable inert organic solvents are: hydrocarbons with 5 to 12 carbon atoms, e.g. pentane, hexane, heptane and octane, and also their cyclic analogues. In addition, aromatic solvents, such as benzene or toluene, are also suitable. Obviously, mixtures of the previously described organic solvents may also be used.
Anionic polymerization is performed, as is well-known, at temperatures in the range 5xc2x0 C. to 130xc2x0 C.
The amount of organoalkali metal compounds is governed in particular by the molecular weight, which it is intended to set for the polymers. The most beneficial amount can easily be determined in preliminary trials.
Suitable conjugated dienes which can be used in the polymerization procedure are e.g.: 1,3-pentadiene, 2,3-dimethyl-1,3-butadiene, 2-ethylbutadiene, piperylene, 2-methyl-1,3-pentadiene, 4-butyl-1,3-pentadiene and 1,3-hexadiene, preferably 1,3-isoprene and 1,3-butadiene, in particular 1,3-butadiene.
Vinylaromatic compounds for copolymerization with the conjugated dienes which may be mentioned are, e.g.: 1-vinylnaphthalene, 2-vinylnaphthalene, styrene, 3-methylstyrene, 4-methylstyrene, 4-propylstyrene, 4-cyclohexylstyrene, 4-dodecylstyrene, 2-ethyl-4-benzylstyrene, 4-(phenylbutyl)-styrene, in particular styrene.
When copolymerizing conjugated dienes with vinylaromatic compounds, the proportions of each of the two monomers may be varied over a wide range. The conjugated dienes are preferably used during copolymerization in amounts of 95 to 50 wt. %, in particular 95 to 65 wt. %, with respect to 100 g of polymer. The vinyl concentration is generally 5 to 90, preferably 8 to 85 mass. %, with respect to the amount of conjugated dienes.
Modifiers according to the present invention are generally used during anionic polymerization in amounts of 0.1 to 40 mol, preferably 0.1 to 10 mol, with respect to one mole of initiator.
The present invention also provides polymers based on conjugated dienes or copolymers based on conjugated dienes and vinylaromatic compounds, which are prepared by anionic polymerization using modifiers according to the present invention.
Thus, polydienes, in particular polybutadiene rubber (BR), or rubber based on conjugated dienes and vinyl aromatic compounds, e.g. styrene/butadiene rubber (SBR), are obtained, with the aid of modifiers according to the present invention, which have the following characteristic physical features:
SBR: mol. wt.: 50,000 to 1,500,000 g/mol glass transition temperature in the range xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. to +5xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9265xc2x0 C. to xe2x88x925xc2x0 C.
BR: mol. wt.: 50,000 to 1,500,000 g/mol glass transition temperature in the range xe2x88x9290xc2x0 C. to xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9285xc2x0 C. to xe2x88x9225xc2x0 C.
Moreover, the present invention provides use of the polymers based on conjugated dienes or copolymers based on dienes and vinylaromatic compounds prepared using modifiers according to the present invention for producing industrial-grade rubber articles of all types, in particular for producing tires and tire components, such as tire treads and tire side-walls, as well as to modify plastics such as HIPS and ABS plastics.
To produce industrial-grade rubber articles, in particular tires, the polymers and copolymers obtained in accordance with the invention may obviously be mixed in the conventional way with a wide variety of synthetic rubbers and also with natural rubber in order to produce a specific set of physical properties for the rubber articles.
For example, it is possible to mix polymers and copolymers according to the present invention with natural rubber (NR), isoprene rubber (IR), styrene/butadiene rubber (SBR), butadiene rubber (BR), acrylonitrile/butadiene rubber (NBR), chloroprene (CR) and/or EPDM rubber, to be precise in conventional proportions, i.e. 10 to 90 mass. %.
Known rubber auxiliary agents and additives may also be added in a conventional manner and in known amounts for the particular purpose, to polymers or copolymers or their mixtures with other synthetic or natural rubbers, such as plasticizing oils, aromatic, aliphatic or naphthenic hydrocarbons, zinc oxide, stearic acid, resin acids, antioxidants and ozone protective waxes, as well as vulcanizing agents based on sulfur or peroxide.
In addition, active reinforcing agents, such as carbon blacks or silicas with different activities and their mixtures, may also be added to the polymers or copolymers, optionally in combination with known silanes.
Apart from vulcanizing agents, a wide variety of accelerators may also be added to the rubber mixtures, e.g. sulfenamides, guanidines, mercapto compounds, thiacarbamates or thiurams, in order to obtain high-quality rubber vulcanizates and to have a beneficial effect on the vulcanization process.
The beneficial amount of particular rubber auxiliary agents and additives can easily be determined by simple, orienting trials and is governed by the ultimate final use of the rubber vulcanizate.
Therefore, by using modifiers according to the present invention, it is possible to produce, during anionic polymerization, polymers based on conjugated dienes or copolymers based on conjugated dienes and vinylaromatic compounds which are characterized in particular by a narrow molecular weight distribution, thermally stable coordination of the active anionic polymers, by strictly alternating copolymerization at high and low reaction temperatures and good processability.